Juego de pasiones
by DixieClemets
Summary: Secuela de "Nos veremos en el infierno" parte sonadow. -Te propongo un juego.-Sonrió el cobalto mirando a los ojos a aquel oji-rubí. -... ¿De que se trata?-Preguntó esperando algo no muy... vergonzoso. -Este será un juego de seducción o de pasiones. Gana el que haga adicto al otro.- -Pero... ¿"Adicto" de qué?- -¿...De qué va a ser si no?-Sonrió mientras besaba al mayor.


¡Yay! ¡Secuela de pecados entre rivales!

¡A leer!

Capítulo 1.

-¡No despierta! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-Dijo alguien.

-Sigue ejerciendo presión en el pecho. Vamos… despierta…-

-No tiene pulso.-Dijo otra voz.

-Juro que él sale de esta… sea como sea.- Hay estaban cuatro siluetas… Una estaba acostada. Era Sonic, quien no despertaba. Otras dos eran de un robot y un peluche. Metal Sonic y Tails Doll, quienes intentaban reanimar a Sonic. -Metal… Dale una desfibrilación. Despierta…-El robot hizo caso y sus manos comenzaron a brillar. Puso estas en el pecho del erizo y una descarga hizo que el cobalto se moviera un poco. -¡Vuelve a tener pulso! ¡Venga héroe! ¡Abre los ojos!-Gritó una zorro sonriendo. -¡Todavía te queda mucha vida por delante! ¡Todavía tienes una vida con Tails y Shadow que vivir! Ya que yo no la pude vivir con Exe… Haz que al menos ellos sea feliz…-Dijo aquella zorro mirando al suelo. Tails Doll solo pudo pronunciar un "INSANITY…" de forma triste. INSANITY Ella tenía un pasado con .exe, y su presente no ayudaba a olvidarlo. Hacía tiempo, algunos "demonios" tenían que asistir a unas clases para aprender a controlar su poder. INSANITY era nueva. Exe se encontraba llorando un día. La zorro extrañada se acercó a él. -Oye, ¿por qué lloras?-Preguntó triste.

-Pues… porque… yo… no sirvo para nada…-Le respondió el cobalto poniéndose las manos en la cara. Le avergonzaba que lo vieran en ese estado.

-No te digas eso… ¿Hace cuanto que has sido creado?-Preguntó sentándose a su lado en el piso.

-Esta mañana… No sé hacer nada, y cuando llegué, todos se pusieron a reírse de mí… Ni si quiera tengo poder para invocar una mota de polvo…-

-Hombre, yo llegué ayer, y no dejaron de reírse de mí porque tengo dos colas, hasta que cogí a uno de ellos y lo estampé contra una pared y le rompí la nariz… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Sonic… Sonic EXE.-Dijo un tanto asustado por lo que acababa de oír.

-Vaya… Que nombre más peculiar.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No es muy usual…. De todos modos, soy INSANATY EXE, pero me puedes llamar solo INSANATY.-

Así fue como se conocieron. Todos los días se veían en la hora de recreo, se habían vuelto muy amigos. Un día se esos, como de costumbre, Sonic llegó llorando a la hora del recreo. Era normal, dado a que todos los días volvía así. Era demasiado sensible.

-¿Otra vez se han metido contigo?-Preguntó enfadada.

-Sí…-

-Mira… Te voy a dar mi poder, así serás más fuerte y pobre del que se meta contigo, pero tienes que prometerme que lo vas a usar bien.-

-Pero… Te quedarás sin poder y podrías llegar a enfermar…-Se puso nervioso.

-Me da igual, no quiero que se vuelvan a meter contigo.-Dijo seria.

-¡No quiero que enfermes!-Chilló.

-Enfermaré sí hace falta.-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Sonic!-Lo interrumpió. -Eres demasiado importante para mí, y no quiero verte sufrir nunca más, y no me importa sí tengo que sufrir yo a cambio de tu felicidad.- Dijo segura.

-Pero… Podrías morir… Y si tú mueres… nunca podré ser feliz… Tú también eres demasiado importante para mí… Eres la única que me ha apoyado siempre, y si tú mueres… Nunca me lo perdonaría-.

-Sonic, lo siento, pero, mi decisión ya está tomada. Quieras o no.-

-"INSY…"-La abrazó llorando.

-Tranquilo… No pienso morir. No quiero dejarte solo.-Correspondió al abrazo.

-…-Se miraron unos segundos… poco a poco se fue acercando a la chica hasta que finalmente selló sus labios con los de ella. -Yo… t-te amo…-

-Sonic…-Se sonrojó, no se esperaba eso. Acto seguido sonrió correspondiendo. -Y yo a t-ti…-

Al día siguiente, INSANATY estaba en el hospital, al perder todo su poder, comenzó a tener mareos y fue llevada al hospital.

-Hola INSY.-La saludo .exe preocupado.

-Hola. ¿Alguien te ha molestado?-Preguntó mirándolo.

-No, ahora todos me tienen miedo. Hoy sí he podido atender a las clases.-Respondió triste.

-Me alegro.-Sonrió

-Me siento culpable.-Comentó serio.

-No tienes por qué.-

-Sí tengo por qué, y encima, has tenido que darme tu poder… Soy inútil.-

-Que no te digas eso.-

-¡Has acabado en el hospital por mi culpa!-

-¿Y? dentro de poco me dejaran salir y podré volver a clase.-

-…-Se mantuvo callado.

-No te culpes, la decisión ha sido mía, estoy en el hospital por mi culpa, y tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice.-

-Por favor, descansa y recupérate… Que quiero volverte a ver en los recreos, que me aburro sin ti, mi princesa…-

-…De acuerdo…-Sonrió sonrojada. -Mi príncipe.-

El tiempo pasó y empezaron a ser pareja. Entonces fue cuando descubrió su cometido. La razón de su existencia. El existía porque debía proteger a su "yo" real. Debía proteger a Sonic de quienes se burlaban de él de quienes le hacían bullying hasta el extremo día tras día incansablemente. Ellos eran la razón de por qué Sonic se había vuelto autista. Un día, .exe se le apareció a Sonic, diciendo de que él lo ayudaría a librarse de quienes se metían con él. Pero Sonic nunca pensó que con "librarse" se refería a… matarlos. Pero algo pasó mientras mataba a aquellos "abusones"… se le subió el poder a la cabeza. Se volvió el favorito de todos y su poder aumentó de forma alarmante. Sonic paso de llamar a INSANATY INSY y comenzó a llamarla inútil. Pasó de amarla a odiarla e insultarla. Y ella, viendo como la única persona a la que amo en toda su vida la traicionaba, cayó en una fuerte depresión de la que no escapó nunca. Maldecía por dentro el hecho de haberse enamorado de .exe y aunque siempre lo intentó, nunca dejó de querer a aquel erizo cobalto de ojos rubí. Intentaba ser fuerte, no llorar, pero tenía algo que se lo impedía, y ese algo se llamaba corazón. Siempre pensó que era una pesadilla… que en verdad no le había traicionado, pero, al ver que no era un sueño, lloraba desconsoladamente. Cada vez que recordaba que ella fue quien le dio todo ese poder, se insultaba y se golpeaba a sí misma. Todos los días rezaba para que al día siguiente la quisiera otra vez… Pero nunca sucedía…Y nunca sucedió. Intentó por todos los medio acabar con aquel demonio al que tanto amaba, pero el acabó antes con ella. Cuando volvió a la vida, pudo comprobar lo ocurrido… estaba muerto. Y Sonic estaba a punto de lo mismo.

-Venga, ¡Despierta!-Gritó. Como si de una orden se tratara, el cobalto abrió los ojos.

-… ¿Eh?-Todos sonrieron sin creerlo.

-… IN… ¿INSANATY? ¿…No habías muerto…?-

-Al Tails volver a la vida, yo también volví…-

-¿…Crees qué le pasará lo mismo a Sonic EXE?-Preguntó serio llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No sé… Espero que no.-

-¿Metal Sonic? ¿Tails Doll? ¿Qué hacéis ayudándome?-

-Somos amigos de INSANATY.-

-Tails Doll es amigo de INSANATY, a mí me obligó a ayudar.-Dijo fríamente.

-¡Metal!-El muñeco le pegó un capón. -¡Yo no te he obligado! ¡Viniste porque no querías escuchar los lloriqueos de Eggman!-

-Vale, vine por no aguantar al cara huevo.-

-… Vaya par… me recuerdan a los reales…-Rió INSANATY. Miró al erizo cobalto.

-Un momento… ¿Eggman está llorando por mí?-Preguntó extrañado el cobalto. Nadie le hizo caso.

INSANATY lo vio como se intentaba levantar y lo paró. -¡Hey! No te levantes. Todavía estas muy débil.-

-Pero… yo quiero…-

-Sé que quieres ver a Tails y a Shadow, pero no en este estado.-

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?-

-Estuviste inconsciente durante tres meses. Hoy tu corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, hasta que Metal te dio una desfibrilación. Por fin despertaste.-

-¿En dónde estamos?-

-¿No lo reconoces? Es tu mundo, solo que al no estar .exe, ha vuelto a la normalidad.-

-Es igual que Green Hill.-Dijo Tails Doll.

-Quiero ver a Tails y a Shadow…-

-Solo si te encuentras bien.-Dijo de nuevo el peluche.

-Estoy bien.-

-Vale, ve, pero quiero que a las 7 nos veamos en el parque, quiero comprobar que estas bien y no te ha pasado nada.-

-¡Eso!-Dijo Tails Doll. -¡También iremos Metal y yo!-

-¿¡Y por qué tengo que ir yo!?-

-Porque yo lo digo.-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después.- Sonic salió de allí sin pensárselo y fue directo al taller. A la hora y media se fue a la casa de Shadow. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, pero nadie abrió. Sonic abrió la puerta casi de milagro y entró. Caminó en silencio buscando al azabache. Entonces, oyó varios estruendos provenientes del sótano. Ahí, estaba la galería de tiro personal de Shadow y el gimnasio. También tenía espejos. El cobalto bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido para darle una sorpresa al vetado. Y lo vio. El sujetaba una pistola con la mano derecha. Llevaba unas gafas de protección y unos auriculares para el sonido. Se acercó con lentitud pero, antes de que pudiera abrazarlo, el azabache lo apuntó con los ojos cerrados. El menor se quedó quieto en el más puro silencio.

-Estoy esperando a que te identifiques…-Fue abriendo los ojos y soltó el arma al ver a su amado azul. -… S-so… Sonic… ¡Sonic!- Corrió a abrazarlo. -¡Estás vivo…!-No se lo creía. –Yo…-Fue interrumpido por Sonic, quien le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Shh… Shad…-Lo besó con pasión. Shadow se aferró a la cintura del menor –Te eché tanto de menos… Shad…-Le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo más… pensé que no podría vivir sin ti…-Dijo a punto de volver a besarlo. Sonic recibió el beso con ansias, sin oponerse. Sonic fue retrocediendo para apoyarse en algo y acabó apoyándose en un espejo. Shadow no dejó de sobar el cuerpo del menor con una mano mientras que con la mano que tenía posicionada en la cintura ajena lo agarraba. –Sonic… Te necesitaba tanto…-Dijo besándole el cuello.

-Ahhh… Shad… Aishiteruyo (te amo)…-Le dijo acariciándole las púas mientras comenzaba a gemir.

-Sonic… Eres tan delicioso…-Dijo sin dejar de besarlo. –Te amo tanto…- Fue bajando los besos. Dio la vuelta al menor y lo puso de cara al espejo. Empezó a besarle la espalda y luego besó su colita. Sonic solo tembló sonrojado moviendo la cadera. Shadow sonrió ladinamente pegándose a su amado erizo. Sonic se dio la vuelta y besó al oji-rubí. Mientras el beso salvaje se desataba, El oji-esmeralda bajó la mano. Shadow le regaló varios ruidos en forma de risa pervertida. Sonic supo que esto era una aprobación por parte del mayor por lo que no se detuvo y empezó a masturbarlo. Shadow empezó a dar gemidos roncos del más puro placer. –Sonic… So-nic… ah…- Lo detuvo y lo puso otra vez contra el espejo. El vetado empezó a tocar a su dulce azul. Sonic se veía reflejado en el espejo. Se sentí sucio al verse así, pero, en cierto modo, le daba cierto morbo verse así si el causante era Shadow. El mayor lo agarró de la mano y lo volteó a para fundirse en un beso. –Ven, amor mío.-Dijo llevándolo a su cuarto. Justo antes de entrar, Shadow cogió a Sonic en brazos y lo llevó así. El azabache cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí y acostó a Sonic en la cama. Se puso encima y continuó el camino de besos y caricias por la suave piel de su pequeño y amado color zafiro. Sonic se aferró a la almohada pegando sonoros gritos de placer. Los cuales recorrían la habitación y cada recoveco o esquina que había en esta. Shadow se puso entre las piernas de su pequeño y esperó a que Sonic le afirmara que podía continuar. El cobalto asintió y el azabache entró en él con cuidado. Sonic dio un deseoso gemido de placer, y si era verdad que era su primera vez siendo el que recibía, no le dolía casi nada. El mínimo porcentaje de dolor que tenía, desapareció cuando Shadow empezó a moverse mientras lo besaba. -¿Te duele?-Preguntó el azabache. El cobalto negó aferrándose al mayor, solo atinó a pronunciar un: "No, se siente muy bien…" Shadow fue aumentando la intensidad conforme su amante se lo pedía. Digamos que Sonic sentía estar en el mismísimo paraíso. No paraba de gemir y pronunciar el nombre del azabache; cada vez más rápido. Estaba a punto de venirse. El mayor se pegó más al menor y mientras gritaban el nombre de su amante, se corrieron. Una vez relajados, Sonic besó a Shadow y este lo abrazó con cariño. –Te amo…-Le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Y yo a ti, Shad.-Finalizó volviendo a besar al mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
